<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13 virtues by Sc0r3cr0w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267275">13 virtues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc0r3cr0w/pseuds/Sc0r3cr0w'>Sc0r3cr0w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 virtues [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>13 elements, Chastity, Cleanliness, Curses, F/F, Humility, Industry, Justice, Moderation - Freeform, Monsters, Order, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Resolution, Silence, Sincerity, Temperance, Tranquility, ben franklin was the inspiration, from the seven deadly sins, frugality, like the 10 commandments, special rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc0r3cr0w/pseuds/Sc0r3cr0w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>13 virtues, 15 victims, 13 powers, 13 histories, all must obey the rules of each virtue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 virtues [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>13 virtues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. Book 1, Cleanliness Chapter 1: Reunion.<br/>13 Virtues<br/>“All right, Ms. Gallant. Everything is in order! Welcome to Supernova Psychiatric Research Facility!”<br/>Today’s the day! After 8 whole years of college and part timing, I, Fionna Beverly Gallant, have finally achieved my dream of joining the biggest psychiatric hospital in the world! Supernova has been aiding in mental health and pharmacies for 50 years. They have even been starting to test with this thing called “dream therapy”, where they connect to a patient via their dreams and help them through their dream world! Well, whatever it is, I hope I will be able to help in any way possible during my career!</p>
<p>They all said, ‘A Blonde, voluptuous, Airhead will never be a successful psychiatrist!’ Well look at me now *******! 28 years old and I already showed them all that they were wrong! Man, oh man, if Mom and Big sis could see me now! Dad was bawling bathtubs of tears when I told him I was accepted! Waking up the morning of my first day of my dream job never felt so GREAT! I woke up with a cheerful vigor and immediately got ready for the day. With a quick, thorough shower, moderately decent breakfast, and important decision between ‘quiet’ or ‘loud’ (chose loud) clothing, I hop into my car and head off to the facility.</p>
<p>Putting on my clean, new lab coat, I walk into the facility and join my fellow new recruits for the instruction tour. “Alright, new recruits listen up! I am Alexandre Harrison, and I will be showing you around the facility!” the elderly African-American male boomed. “I have been working for this company ever since it founded! And I will NOT allow the good name of this medical center be tarnished by a bunch of ******* self-entitled greenhorns!” he roared once more. ‘This man is serious about this job! I do not blame him though, working 50 years in this business could build up stress’ Fionna thought to herself. “er scheint gestresst, don’t you think?” a voice whispered to me from behind, making me nearly shriek. “Entschuldigung, I am so sorry! I not meant to startle!” the voice spoke again. I turned around to see who was talking, and I found a petite girl with big, frilly, smokey black hair and circle technicolor glasses. She had a curvy, plump body, and wide hips, her eyes were sparkly, and face toned and smooth. Under her coat was a vibrantly red sweater with the picture of a racoon on it, and Her bell bottom pants seem strained trying to hold all her body inside. </p>
<p>“N-no, no, it’s okay! I just was not expecting that.” I responded once I got my cool back. “Who might you be?” I asked plump woman. “Ah! I are Hannah Yeager, it is wonderful pleasure to meet!” Hannah excitedly replied with a bounce. ‘WHY DO I HAVE AN OVERWHELMING URGE TO PICK HER UP!?’ I thought to myself blushing like mad. “Oh lieb! Are feel right? You are bleeding from nose!” the German short stack panicked. “Oh no I’m fine!” I said wiping the blood away and hiding my blush. “Ah! I know just what helps!” Hannah exclaimed as she reached into her coat pocket. She then proceeded to pull out a pink band-aid with flowers on it and stick it on my nose. “Dort! That should get help it better! Now let us go! The group is going behind.” She gushed as she jogged to the group, body swaying hypnotically. ‘**** am I gay?’ I pondered, face blood red as I ran behind her. I guess I’ll worry about that later.<br/>As we followed Mr. Harrison, he showed the different stations, medical bays, and facilities and explained the uses of them. Midway through his explanation for the next area, Hannah grabbed my hand and startled me. “oh Gott, I sorry but never got name you!” she meekly said to me. “It’s okay, my name is Fionna, Fionna Gallant!” I responded as calmly as possible. “It is such great to meet you, Fionna! I hope we be so friends.” She cheerfully smiled with those words. “Me too!” I happily replied. “Now l love that you two’re getting along, but could you please pay attention?” Mr. Harrison interrupted, leaning in between the two of us, startling us both. “Guter Herr von thdas heilige Kreuz! You have me startled! My was out to chest!” Hannah panted, right hand on top of her moderately big breast. She must be at least a CC cup… ‘NO! Stay focused Fionna!’ I thought to myself, snapping back to focus. “My apologies, Ms. Yeager, but I must have everyone’s attention for this next part of the tour so that EVERYONE can stay safe.” Mr. Harrison explained looking around at everyone, as if to say everyone is not focused on the task at hand. Some people were giggling, others were looking at disgust, one looked at us and mouthed ‘I support it!’ as she was surrounded by the disgusted ones. When Mr. Harrison addressed the situation, everyone was immediately back in positions. “Now that that was settled…” Mr. Harrison continued. “Behind these iron doors is the most DANGEROUS area of the facility… the patients.” He sternly stated. He then went over to one of the guards and asked the guard to unlock the doors. The guard then leaned into Mr. Harrison’s ear and whispered something, and then Mr. Harrison whispered something back to the guard. “All righty, then!” the guard said, “You may all enter! Please stay at least 5 inches apart and watch your every step!” he continued, unlocking the iron doors.</p>
<p>The moment the doors were opened, there was a thunderous roar of screams, shouts and cries. There were patients as far as I could see, and doctors and security guards everywhere. There was a small child holding what looks like a severed rotting head, two young girls holding hands covered in stitches, and a group of five teenagers, one holding a stuffed Great Dane toy covered in burns in the shape of spots. I could practically FEEL the level of fear and insanity some of these people are feeling. As we walked through the halls, we saw all kinds of patients, some with minor problems, and others that seem beyond broken. “H-Halte Mein Hand, please.” Hannah weakly whispered, grabbing my hand. Now, I do not know much about German language, but even I knew she said wanted me to hold her hand. As we continued to walk down the hallway, something caught my eyes. It was a dark, glass wall that seemed to be empty at the end of the hall. There seemed to be more guards around it than any of the other cells, rooms and facilities. “U-um, excuse me, Mr. Harrison?” I called. “What is in the room before us? And why is it so heavily guarded?”. He looked towards me with visible concern and dread, then he let out a visible sigh. “Everybody come on over here.” He solemnly announced as he motioned everybody to come over to the blackened room. “HEY, YOU WALKING EMBODIMENT OF A PANDEMIC! MIND TURNING ON YOUR LIGHTS!?” He shouted while banging on the glass. <br/>The hallway suddenly went deathly silent, all eyes were on the black void of a room, as if expecting a disaster to come walking out of the darkness. A menacing groan began to echo from the void, followed by a loud, wet splat. The splattering sound began to move to the left of the room, in an inconsistent pattern, as if the cause of said sound was trying to keep its balance. When it finally reached the left wall, a loud bang came from the darkness, follow by scratching, a click and finally the whirring of power, and when the light finally came on, what was in the dark was finally revealed with a gruesome image, something Fionna and Hannah were definitely not expecting to see.<br/>Blood was smeared on every wall, as if someone tried to paint the walls with blood. There were some corpses in the middle of the room, ripped to pieces, in a bloody pile. There was writing on all the walls sans the glass, some words Fionna could read was, ‘SICK, EVIL IS SICKNESS, GOT TO CLEANSE THEM’ and so forth. But what really caught her eye was the man that was responsible. He was taller than herself by at least 3 feet and covered with bandage wraps. His hair went past his shoulders and had more bandages under an iron, blood-stained, rusted mask. He started to come closer to the glass and I could see more clearly all his sickly features. One eye was covered by bandages while the other seem absolutely traumatized with a beautiful, vibrant cyan. His body seemed starved, as if he has not eaten in months, his skin was a pale bone-like white like he never even knew what a sun is, and he was all covered in a mess of bandages that went all over him. His nails were long and talon-like, and when he smiled his teeth were crooked and long with a pale-yellow color. His legs seemed unsteady, with the left one more bandaged than the other and He walked with a limp, while dragging his right leg. He was wearing a dirty, bloody lab coat with the name ‘A. Senith’ on the nametag. He seemed like he was bred to kill, with no sign of being able to show mercy.<br/>When he got to the glass wall, he pressed his blood-soaked hands on it, smiling like a maniac. He seemed to tower over everyone, like no one could look down on him, and I did not even want to IMAGINE the stench in the room. “…. Hi…… There…” He said with a raspy tone, tilting his head. He seemed to be examining everyone form behind the glass, as if reading every detail about our lives, and if it is worth killing any of us. “Was auf Erden mit diesem armen Mann geschah!?” Hannah shrieked with fear, grabbing my arm and pressing her soft little body into me. “…Fa-far-r… too m-much…” The creature replied with a demented smile.<br/>Hannah’s eyes sparkled with pure excitement. “Oh mein Herr! Sie können Deutsch verstehen!?” She joyfully said. “…Yes …I-I-I c… Can…” He replied again, without a moment lost. The small chubby German girl then started losing it, as if she did not even see the horror show behind the man. Before she could say something else, she seemed to snap back into reality when she glanced over to the far-right corner of the room. “Darf ich fragen, warum Sie eine Kettensäge haben?” She said with a terrified/confused expression on her face. “…Ask …Him …” he responded, pointing at Mr. Harrison. “U-um, Mr. Harrison? Why is he having chainsaw?” Hannah asked the bewildered elder.<br/>“We don’t really know how it got in there. It just appeared in there three days after we put him in the room.” Mr. Harrison explained. “Well why haven’t you taken it out of there!?” A taller recruit complained. “That’s how he got that lab coat he’s wearing.” Mr. Harrison responded. “W-what did he do the guy?” another recruit asked. “He chopped his head off with a metal clipboard.” Harrison replied nonchalantly. An air of horror spread throughout the recruits after they heard the gruesome explanation, except for Fionna. Fionna was in horror for something else entirely, because for a single moment, the figure behind the glass became familiar to her, painfully familiar. <br/>But it couldn’t be, right? I mean yeah, he has his intense cyan colored eyes, which are severely rare, and yeah, I have not seen him since he was… taken, but there is NO WAY that this is-</p>
<p>“I made a Diamond out of my mom’s Spades.” The figure finally spoke during the silence. Everyone, except for one, was taken aback by the sudden and seemingly random statement. “Yeah, yeah we know! You say it to everyone that stays with you for a long time! We still don’t know what you mean by it!” Mr. Harrison lectured the mental patient. “I-It’s a password.” Fionna spoke up, lip and hand trembling from overwhelming despair and happiness. Ah She then went up to the figure, put her shaking hands on the glass where he had his hands, and said…<br/>“And my dad made me a Heart out of his Clubs.”<br/>“FI-f-f-fiffffi? I-I-Iiis th-aht r-r-reallly y-you?” The patient struggled to reply. “Timothy, it really IS you. God, what happened to you!?” Fionna replied, tears swelling up in her eyes and heartache obvious in her voice. “you KNOW him?” Harrison interjected, seriously surprised by her. “ Sh-She’s mmy fr…Frie…FRieend!” Timothy answered the elderly man with intense annoyance towards him, kneeling to look Fionna in the eyes, jittering more than a chihuahua in the middle of the snow. “He is my childhood friend, but he was kidnapped 17 years ago, and we had not seen nor heard from him since, well, now.” Fionna explained. “Well, we found him wandering the halls of some underground lab we raided.” Harrison began, “We got word from someone who was working inside the facility that they were using children as test subjects for psychological warfare. So, we got the SWAT to raid building, but by the time they got there, the entire staff was already dead.” He continued. “bodies were everywhere, most of them showed signs of a strange sickness that we have never encountered before! All of the infected corpses had this thick, pink mucus spewing out off their mouths and their eyes were completely pink.” Harrison explained. “when we tried to detain ‘Timothy’, a bunch of corpses reanimated and begun to attack the officers.” Harrison, shuddering at the image, described.  “We call the disease ‘Miles Rosea’, which means ‘Pink Soldier’ in Latin, because that is all they became, soldiers, and it’s all because of HIM.” he finished pointing at Timothy with a menacing glare. Flinching at the last statement, Timothy lowered his head, took his hands off the glass and began to walk to the far-left corner with his unsteady stride. Once he got there, he plopped down, back to the wall, and balled himself up. <br/>“Timothy, please come back!” Fionna called. “You’re wasting your breath, Ms. Gallant. Once he goes into that corner, no one can get him to talk.” Mr. Harrison explained with a visible sigh. “However, you are the only one who could possibly tell us more about him than anyone else, even him!” he continued to explain. “Could you please follow me, Ms. Gallant? We need a little more info about him, please.” He asked Fionna, with determination in his eyes. “O-oh, yessir! Coming sir!” Fionna answered hastily. As she followed the elder, she looked back at Timothy, heartbroken by the very sight of her old childhood friend turned maniac. <br/>‘Don’t worry, Tim, I’ll find a way to fix you again! I promise!’ she thought to herself as Timothy disappeared behind the crowds of patients, doctors and guards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END CHAPTER</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>